


Random One Shots ( Mostly AC, But Lestat will come )

by AnacanLabirinth



Category: Assassin's Creed, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Altaïr Can't Swim, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Revolution, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, Other, Renaissance Era, Rule 63, Sucks at English, Victorian era, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacanLabirinth/pseuds/AnacanLabirinth
Summary: Random! Yeah! But mostly Assassin's Creed.Our beloved Brat Prince join this family too!Welcome to the reunion!





	1. Arno/ Napoleon : Works

**Author's Note:**

> I Love AC and my Brat Prince Lestat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day of Arno Dorian and Napoleon Bonaparte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them!

Napoleon looked at the man who was sleeping beside him.

" Arno. Arno, wake up."

He pushed the man, but Arno didn't wake up.

"Arno get up. I need my breakfast."

Napoleon said.

"C'mon, Arno."

He pushed him again.

" No......"

Arno murmured in his sleep.

"Just wake up, Arno.'

Napoleon said again.

Finally, Arno opened his brown eyes.

" God bless you, Bonaparte. Why you wake me so early?"

"I need to eat my breakfast,"

"Sorry, Arno Food is nor serve today."

Arno turned around and looked at Napoleon's eyes.

"Anyway, you still need to get up. I have a mission for you."

Arno rolled his eyes.

"I'm not serving for you. I serve for the brotherhood and the French people."

Napoleon frowned.

"Arno. You need to listen to me."

"Nah. Why should I?"

Arno said and sat up/

"I hate you, Dorian."

Napoleon sighed and stood up.

Arno chuckled.

"You should be. Anyway, I'm getting up."

Arno stood up and went to grabbed his clothes.

"Come back here tonight?"

Napoleon asked.

Arno wore his blue coat.

"No. I won't come tonight - Don't argue. I have business to do at night."

"I know you are angry with me."

No. Yes. I'm. Good day, Bonaparte."

When Arno ready to jumped out from the window, Napoleon stopped him.

"Wait Arno!"

Arno turned back.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor? Help me deliver this letter to ( I Don't Know Who It Is )."

Arno took the letter and glared at him.

" This is the last time, I tell you - Don not use me to do your work."

"Yes, yes.Now go."

After watching Arno left,

Napoleon sighed, and went out from his bedroom.

 

 

That day afternoon,

Napoleon sat on the chair, looking as his servants ran in and out from his room, taking his letters go and back.

On Napoleon's table, there were already have three 'Letter Hills'.

He sighed at his works.

" Fine....... maybe I don't sleep tonight to finish all the works......"

Then that night, Napoleon sat on his chair, still working on his works.

"Gosh...... I hope that damn Dorian is here......"

As he said, he laid his head on his table.

" I hope so...... he's angry with me...... though I don't know why......"

He tried to stay awake, but he failed.

Soon he drifted in to sleep.

 

 

Next day morning,

When Napoleon woke up.

He found that a blue coat was on his.

And then he widened his eyes.

Because those letters which supposed on his table all gone!

Napoleon looked around.

Them noticed that the blue coat actually was Arno's.

And Arno was wearing his white long sleeved shirt and black waistcoat, sitting on the armchair.

He was holding a letter, and the other finished letters were placed next to his feet neatly.

His eyes were closed, probably fell asleep when he was reading the letters.

Napoleon sighed.

"Arno...... Silly Arno......"

Arno was the one who done all Napoleon's works when he was back from his mission. He saw Napoleon was asleep. So Arno took off his coat and put on Napoleon. Them he took the letters and finished Napoleon's works.

Napoleon walked to Arno, he put the letter that Arno held on the table and picked Arno up.

( Is Arno SO Light? )

Then he pushed his bed room door, then put Arno on his bed.

Napoleon looked down at Arno, and put the blanket on Arno.

He leaned down and kissed Arno's forehead.

" Night, mon amour." 

Then he turned back and closed the door, left.

Leaving Arno sleeping on his bed,

Who was smiling in his sleep.

 


	2. Arno Dorian/ Napoleon ( Vampire!Arno/ Vampire Hunter! Napoleon ) Paris Street Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno is a vampire and Napoleon is the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arno Dorian is a Vampire,Why not?

Arno was walking around on Paris' street, searching for food.

"Nooooo, I want food......"

Arno groaned.

He tried to find some delicious human in the past eight hours, but he couldn't find one.

"In the name of Vampire King..... I think I need to go to McDonald's....."

When he turned himself toward McDonald's.

Then he felt something..... Vampire Hunter!

Arno's eyes lit up.

He started followed the smell of the Vampire Hunter's blood.

It led him to an alley.

When he stepped in.

He suddenly stopped,

Cause he felt a pistol was placing against his chest.

"What a surprise," said the Vampire Hunter, walked out from the shadow and stared at Arno's Still-not-vampire brown eyes.

And funny, Arno figured out the Vampire Hunter was shorter than him, so he was towering him right?

Arno smirked.

He stepped closer to the Hunter.

'I assume you're a kind of delicious?'

The Hunter made a disgust look on his face.

'Then I must assume you as a bat that I need to catch.'

Arno chuckled and showed his fangs to the Hunter.

'Let's see then, Hunter.'

As fast as a lightning, Arno quickly transformed himself to his bat form and attacked the Hunter. The Hunter immediately stepped back and aimed the pistol on the black bat.

But he didn't notice - the bat disappeared silently and appeared behind the Hunter's neck.

Arno turned back to his Vampire form and his eyes turned to crimson.

He pinned the Hunter against the wall.

Arno looked down at the Hunter, and smirked evilly.

'Catch ya, Hunter.'

The Hunter looked up.

'By the way, Hunter. I don't have your name.'

The Hunter rolled his eyes.

'Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte.'

He answered.

The Vampire raised his eyebrows.

'Bonaparte? ...... That famous Bonaparte?'

Napoleon glared at him.

'Yes. That Bonaparte.'

Arno laughed sarcastically.

'Oh I'm so happy now, I catch a famous Hunter of all time! With his delicious blood......'

As Arno was talking, Napoleon silently took out a crucifix necklace from his coat's pocket.

However, the Vampire still noticed that., he shoved the necklace away, and caught the Hunter's wrists and pinned his hands over his head.

'Want to attack me? Too Late.'

Arno leaned down to The Hunter's neck.

The Hunter could feel the fangs brushing on his teeth.

He heard the Vampire said.

'By the way, I'm Arno Dorian. And prepare for your death yet, Hunter? It gonna be hurt......'

And then Arno bit the Hunter's skin hard, that Napoleon yelled in pain. 

Arno hummed happily for his delicious dinner.

Because of blood lost, Napoleon felt he was going to drift into a long sleep (a.k.a. Death)

His body started to fall down, Arno put his hands around Napoleon's waist, not let him fell down.

Before Napoleon closed his eyes, Arno still drinking his blood, he only saw those street lights, then everything went black.............. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Napoleon didn't die


	3. Shay x Arno Office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay is a designer, Arno is CEO, YAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally is from my Wattpad account, I post it here because i think it is AWESOME hahhahahahaha.  
> (I dont usually re post a story from Wattpd to here

Well Story start!

So, Shay was a man, who worked in Taco Hat Co. , he was the manager of the design apartment.

Usually he went to a coffee shop which next to the office to buy coffee everyday, but to day, he didn't have time to buy one.

Because Haytham had ordered him to deal with a difficult customer in the morning, and he needed to get to the office before 7.

That day Shay nearly woke up late, he screamed when the alarm clock rang,

'OH NO. I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!' He quickly got up and dressed up, and rushed out his house.

In front of his house, there was a dark blue car parking right in front of his house.

'Hey! You are blocking my way!' He yelled, knocking the car's glass.

A man walked put from the car, the man was slightly shorter than him, he wrapped a red was scarf around his pale neck, pulled his dark blue coat close, and slowly took off his sunglasses.

'Oui?'

Shay stunned, the man was gorgeous, and the man's dark brown hair looked soft to touch.........

'Eh...' Shay stumbled. 'Your car block my house.'

The man looked around, and gave him an apologetic smile.

'Oh! I'm sorry Monsieur!' He said.

'Well... Is fine......... May I... know your name?'

'Arno, Arno Victor Dorian.'

'Shay Patrick Cormac.'

They shook each other's hands.

'Well, I gotta go, I have a meeting today, good day, Mr. Cormac.' Arno said, and drove his car away.

Shay walked back to his house, thinking how handsome the man is......

Wait.

Meeting!?

Shay gasped. He totally forgot about the meeting!

He quickly sat in his seat, and immediately rushed to the head office.

When he reached the meeting room, the guest and Haytham were in there.

Haytham frowned.

'What take you so long, Shay?'

Shay tried to catch his breath after rushing 30 stairs.

'Well I g- Is you!' He answered, but soon gasped when he saw Arno sitting on the chair.

Arno chuckled. 'Seems we meet again, Mr. Cormac.'

Haytham raised an eyebrow. 'You two meet before?'

'Well, actually we met two hours ago.' Arno grinned, take a slip of his coffee.

Haytham looked at Shay suspiciously, but didn't ask anything further.

'Well, I suppose the meeting should be start.'

Shay sat opposite where Arno sit, Arno gave him a small wink.

'Hey, do you want to have lunch after the meeting?' He whispered.

Shay quickly glanced at him and looked back to his papers.

Arno rolled his eyes, and murmured.' Well, I guess it is a 'No'"

As Haytham continued his speech toward his biggest costumer, Arno couldn't listen anymore, he suddenly spoke.

'Excuse me? I'd like to see the new design first.'

Haytham's eyes lit up. 'Of course Mr. Dorian! Shay, show Mr. Dorian the designs.'

Shay nodded, and started explained the new design to Arno.

Arno stared at the man curiously, he felt the passion the man had on his designs, he saw him talking excitedly, trying to convince him to join their project.

He liked that kind of person, passionate on the things they like most, that was what Arno always want...

He shook his head, he should focus on the designs, not the manager.

However, Shay felt Arno's eyes on him, he stared right at his chocolate brown eyes, but Arno immediately avoided his eye contact.

After a few minutes, he explained all their new designs, and sat back on the chair, now they had to wait Mr. Dorian to say something.

Mr. Dorian was in a deep thought, Shay thought. Hope he like the designs……

After a minute, Arno looked up to him, and grinned. 'Congratulations, you get our company's support.'

Shay opened his mouth, and couldn't stop himself from hugging Arno.

'Thank you so much!'

Arno face turned red.

'O-oh! That's a business deal……'

Haytham looked at them curiously, 'Well Shay, please help Mr. Dorian sign the contract.'

Shay released Arno, he blushed.

Haytham left them in a room together……

'Eh…… sorry for that hug, Mr. Dorian, i was too happy-'

'Just call me Arno.' Arno sinply said, and signed the paper Shay gave him.

Shay sat back on his seat, watching Arno's pale hands finding the right paper to sign.

He reached the paper, and found the paper for him, but accidentally touched Arno's hands.

'Oh! I'm sorry-'

Before he could finish, Arno grabbed his wrist and pulled Shay closer to him that made their lips touched each other.

Shay widened his eyes, his body nearly laid over the table, but Arno quickly released him back on his chair.

'That kiss is for what……?'

Shay asked.

Arno shook his head.

'I don't know…… just want to.'

Then he turned his gaze back on those papers.

Arno finished signing, he stood up and said.

'Good day, Mr. Cormac.'

At the time he reached the handle, Shay stood up, and pulled Arno into another kiss.

Arno accepted that, and they leaned against the door, before Arno whispered.

'I really gotta go……'

Shay looked into his eyes, 'But where can I find you again?' He said, cupped Arno's cheek with his hands.

'Some day, you'll fine me.'

Then Arno went out.

Left Shay standing alone in the office.

~


End file.
